


Pain Immortal

by CassieHughes



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Hurt, Introspection, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieHughes/pseuds/CassieHughes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Elf muses the effects of allowing himself to love/befriend a mortal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain Immortal

**Pain Immortal**

The world turns  
and in the blinking of an eye  
I am alone again.  
The ache begins within  
my just healed heart  
and this time I  
am not so sure I own  
the strength to  
fix it one more time.  
  
I ask myself.  
Why do I let them in?  
These mortals who are  
here so short a time  
yet burn so bright that  
I am drawn, like moth to flame,  
my lesson never learned.  
Though pain and grief  
are all I'm left to hold.  
  
Am I so weak?  
Should I not chain my heart  
and throw away the key?  
But what  would life become?  
Except a never ending  
hollow corridor to hell.  
A vast impassive  
wasteland I could not  
abide to walk.  
  
  
So I begin again.  
To smooth the cracks within  
and paper over hurts  
with thin veneer.  
It will not last.  
Yet I would rather pain  
than numbness,  
through the endless time  
till breaks the world.


End file.
